Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an electric vehicle including in-wheel motor drive devices configured to drive either two front wheels or two rear wheels of the vehicle, or the four wheels, the control device automatically adjusting a torque command mapping table used for controlling each traction motor in the electric vehicle.
Description of Related Art
As an electric vehicle, a vehicle including, as left and right drive wheels which are driven by respective independent traction motors is publicly known (Patent Document 1). Rotation of each motor is transmitted to the corresponding wheel via a reducer and a wheel bearing. As each motor, for example, an IPM motor (interior permanent magnet synchronous motor) is used.